MLP Fanfic Serie Capitulo 2:Fluttershy y el enjambre de Parasprite
by StarSugar
Summary: En el cumpleaños de Fluttershy no se esperaba que tuviera una desagradable sorpresa,ahora tiene que buscar la forma de sacarlos de su casa antes que devoren su hogar.


**_CAPITULO 2:FLUTTERSHY Y EL ENJAMBRE DE PARASPRITES_**

No era un día cualquiera para Fluttershy ya que era su cumpleaños,lo que no espera es que iba a ser un día largo y problemático.

Al empezar el día todos los animales que cuidaba en la casa de Fluttershy le prepararon un desayuno con algunos cupcakes,ya que los animales no tenian idea de cocinar y hornear pues no es que la cocina estaba en buena condición.

Cuando Fluttershy despertó quedo sorprendida al ver que todos colaboraron para hacer el desayuno,mientras tomaba les iba contando algunas historias,cuentos y chistes,cuando Fluttershy termino de desayunar quiso lavar los platos y la tazas pero los animales no le dieron permiso ya que era su día,ella se siento mal ya que no le gustaba ver a los animales trabajar mucho pero ya que estaban distraídos empezó a limpiar la casa a escondidas pero no fue mucho ya que la vieron y la mandaron a acostarse para que haga mucho esfuerzo,cuando se vuelve a tumbar en la cama todos escuchan un zumbido familiar.

- **oh no...que no sean lo que creo que son** \- Murmuraba tapándose con las sabanas mientras el zumbido se hacia más fuerte.

Cuando de repente un enjambre de Parasprites entraron por la ventana y empezaron a romper,tirar y comer las cosas de la casa,los animales intentaron ahuyentarlos pero no hubo resultado,como Fluttershy no quería hacerles daño ni siquiera gritarles fue a buscar un cuento para ver si se tranquilizaban,fue a la estantería de libro que tenia y saco el primer libro que vio que se titulaba "Daring Do y la Gema Roja del Poder",entonces se acerca al enjambre y les empieza a contar el cuento,los parasprites se quedaron inmóviles durante un rato,los animales tuvieron la oportunidad de atraparlos pero también se distrajeron por el cuento,los parasprites volvieron a comer cosas así que Fluttershy no tenia más opción que ir a buscar ayuda,sale de casa y se dirige al castillo de Twilight,mientras los animales buscaban la forma de echar a los parasprites.

Cuando llega al castillo Fluttershy toca varias veces la puerta pero no responde nadie.

- **Twilight,Twilight esta en casa,necesito ayuda,tengo un problemita en casa** \- cuando de repente Trixie abre la puerta del castillo.

- **oh...mmm..Hola Fluttershy,feliz cumpleaños ¿Que haces aquí?** -Dice Trixie con la boca llena de Rosquillas.

- **Gracias Trixie,esta Twilight en casa es que tengo un problema en casa** -Responde Fluttershy.

- **No,No esta,creó que se iba a Canterlot a cuidar una guardería o ser maestra o algo así ¿Por que lo preguntas,cuál es ese problema que tienes?** -Dice Trixie mientras trae más roscas y le ofrece a Fluttershy pero esta la rechaza.

- **Es que tengo un enjambre de...Parasprites** \- Trixie al escucha la palabra parasprites esta se ahoga y escupe las rosquillas a Fluttershy.

- **¿QUE,PARASPRITES,HAN VUELTO? Bueno mi magia es muy poderosa que podría hacerles desaparecer en un instante** -Responde Trixie mientras Fluttershy se limpia un poco.

- **Entonces...¿Me ayudarías?** \- Dice Fluttershy mientras arrastra la pezuña en círculos.

- **Me encantaria,pero mi magia es muy poderosa que ni yo puedo controlarlo,además tengo que ayudar a Starlight ya que hoy tiene que ir de visita a su antiguo pueblo** **y se lo preguntas a Pinkie...oh cierto que te estaba haciendo una sorpresa** -

- **¿Sorpresa?** -Pregunta Fluttershy

- **Si...me dijeron que no te hable de esto pero creo que tiene que ver con un pastel o algo as** **í** \- Al terminar Trixie sonríe.

- **oh...bueno,tampoco quería molestar le preguntare a Rarity si me quiere ayudar,saluda a Starlight de mi parte** -

Entonces Fluttershy se va a buscar a Rarity,Pero en su casa no estaba en su lugar atendió Sweetie belle.

Le dijo que tenia que ir al boutique temprano por lo tanto estaba en Canterlot,Lyra escucho la conversación de las dos y le dijo a Fluttershy por que no le pregunta a Applejack ya que no hace mucho se encargaron de un enjambre.

Entonces cuando llega a Sweet Apple Acres,Fluttershy le cuenta lo ocurrido.

- **Llegaron por la mañana de repente y se estan devorando mi hogar** \- Dice Fluttershy un poco triste.

- **Mmm...Hace no mucho hubo un enjambre por aqui,quizas ayude en algo, ¡¡¡APPLE COBBLER!!!** \- Grita Applejack y esta viene lo antes posible.

- **Si Applejack ¿Algún problema?** -Responde Apple Cobbler.

- **Habías dicho antes que te ibas a quedar trabajando aqui ¿no?** -Dice Applejack mientras trae una canasta.

- **eeehh...Si ¿Tengo que hacer algo?** -Pregunta Apple Cobbler.

- **SI** \- Applejack patea un árbol y cae las manzanas a la canasta - **Seguro que Pinkie va a venir a buscar estas manzanas ¿Podrias entregarselo? ya que tengo que ayudar a Fluttershy por un enjambre de parasprites,si Pinkie se pone nerviosa o algo dile que lo tengo bajo control** \- Entonces le da la canasta a Apple Cobbler y esta se va.

Pero antes de dejar Sweet Apple Acres,Apple bloom se le acerca a Applejack y le recuerda que tiene que estar a tiempo para la obra de teatro que tendrían las Cutie Mark Crusaders.

Cuando llegan a la casa de Fluttershy,se dan cuenta que los parasprites se habían instalado en la casa.

Cuando Fluttershy le preguntó a Applejack como se encargaron del enjambre anterior esta no se acordaba ya que habían probado de todo hasta que se fueron.

Entonces empezaron a probar cosas.

La primera estrategia consistía que Applejack dejaría un rastro de manzanas y otras cosas que serian "ricas" para los parasprites.

Entonces Applejack deja el rastro de la casa hasta el bosque Everfree,los parasprites empezaron a seguir el rastro y cuando ya estaban suficientemente lejos Fluttershy cierra todas las ventanas y la puerta,el plan había funcionado si no fuera porque Fluttershy no se dio cuenta que había algunos parasprites escondido en la casa y estos salieron disparado hacia la ventana,rompiendolo en el proceso y dejando entrar todos los que habían seguido el rastro de Applejack.

La Segunda estrategia consistía en atraparlos con una cuerda.

Fluttershy entra en casa, saca una cuerda y se le da a Applejack,esta le da vueltas y atrapa algunos parasprites y lo va tirando lejos de casa,pero los parasprites no eran tontos como pensaban,al atrapar algunos más estos empezaron a devorarse la cuerda,Applejack suelta la cuerda y los parasprites que había lanzado vuelven a la casa.

La tercera estrategia era ir disfrazado de parasprites.

Después de un rato haciendo los disfrazes,entran en casa y fingen ser parasprites llevando cualquier cosa dentro del disfraz,los parasprites empezaron a prestar atención y como los disfraces eran grande lo tomar como el lider,entonces Fluttershy y Applejack se dirigen afuera cuando un parasprite vio que en el disfraz de Fluttershy se le salía un poco la crin,entonces empezaron a devorar el disfraz dejando a las dos al descubierto.

La cuarta estrategia era rociarlos con agua ya que Fluttershy se les terminaban las ideas.

Fluttershy conecta una manguera y Applejack lo enciende pero en vez de rociarlos estos abrieron la boca y empezaron a beberlo.

La quinta estrategia era hacer un montón parasprites de papel,pegarlos a todos simulando un enjambre y usarlo de cebo,Applejack le pide ayuda a Derpy para que traiga una nube, Applejack se suba y Derpy la empuje poco a poco,mientras que Fluttershy observaba en un arbusto cercano,Applejack encima de la nube ata la bola de parasprites de papel y lo lanza a la ventana de la casa de Fluttershy,estos empezaron a salir y a seguir la bola de papel,Derpy no aguantaba las ganas de estornudar,cuando esta estornuda los parasprites se voltean y ven a las dos entonces empezaron a comer la bola de parasprites de papel.

Mientras pensaban en pensar en el siguiente plan Applejack se da cuenta que se hacia tarde para la obra de teatro,se disculpó por no poder ayudar a Fluttershy.

Entonces Fluttershy piensa si Twilight le puede ayudar,entonces decide irse a Canterlot.

Ya en Canterlot,Fluttershy no encuentra la guardería pero si vio a Rarity así que se acerca a hablarla.

- **Hola Rarity** -Saluda Fluttershy

- **Hola querida,feliz cumpleaños ¿Que haces** **por aqui?** \- Dice Rarity llevando un vestido que Fluttershy no había visto.

- **Gracias** **¿Estoy buscando a Twilight,has visto una guardería por aqui?** \- Rarity le dice la dirección de la guardería **\- Gracias,por cierto ¿No era que Sweetie Belle tenia una obra de teatro?** \- Rarity da un grito exagerado y se va lo más rapido posible sin decirle adiós.

Cuando Fluttershy entra en la guarderia era todo un desastre,Twilight se da cuenta que alguien entró.

- **OH...PINKIE GRACIAS A CELESTIA QUE ESTAS AQUI** \- Dice Twilight con algo de nervios

- **eemmh...soy Fluttershy** \- responde Tímidamente - **Iba a preguntarte si me podrías ayudar pero veo que tambien tienes problema** -

\- (Suspira) **Si,pense que siendo maestra podria enseñarles algo de magia y amistad** **pero me confie y pense solo en enseñar que no me di cuenta que todavia son infantes** \- Cuenta Twilight.

- **Podrias tomarte un descanso y ellos tambien y jugar,ya sabes como una pijama** **¿Crees que es una mala idea?** -

 **No,no,no Fluttershy tomare tu idea,gracias por ayudarme ¿Cual es tu problema,Debe de ser grande para que vengas hasta aqui?** -Pregunta Twilight

- **Un enjambre de parasprites invadieron mi casa y estan devorandose todo** -Responde Fluttershy con una pequeña lagrima.

- **¿ENSERIO? ¡** **HUY!** **Pero no puedo dejar la guarderia solo..** **.que tal si te pasas por la biblioteca y buscas algo que te pueda ayudar,cuando termine ire lo antes posible** -

- **Gracias Twilight ire a ver si encuentro algo,cuida que nadie se te escape** \- Le dice a Twilight mientra le guiña el ojo

Entonces Fluttershy va a la biblioteca más cercana y buscar en todas las secciones con la letra P , hasta que halla en la sección de historia un libro "Parasprites y los Breezies",Cuenta de como se liberaban los Breezies de los parasprites y eran que ellas al ser de tamaños muy pequeños podría rodear a un parasprite y dejarlo inmovil,por lo tanto cuando un parasprite ve algunos breezies estos deciden huir,entonces como los breezies le debían un favor a Fluttershy,esta decide volar hasta el Cañón Letal.

Al ver el portal abierto se alegra mucho,ya que era la época que los breezies salian,Al llegar unos Breezies que salían del portal le daba la bienvenida y Fluttershy le cuenta todo lo ocurrido y ellas deciden ayudarlas pero como Fluttershy tiene prisa y los breezies son sensible al viento, están se ocultaron en su crin.

Al llegar de vuelta a la casa de Fluttershy,los Breezies salieron de la crin y empezaron a rodear a los parasprites,algunos se resistieron a dejar la casa pero al final todas huyeron,Fluttershy le agradeció profundamente a todos los Breezies y les vuelve a llevar a su hogar.

Después de un rato Fluttershy llega a su hogar por fin libre de paraspites,todo hecho un lio,decide limpiar y ordenar su casa cuando llega Twilight y se entera que ya no había ningún parasprite.

- **Fluttershy ¿Como lo has hecho tú sola?** -Pregunta mientras se une a limpiar

- **No fui yo sola,me ayudaron los Breezies** **,si no hubiera encontrado aquel libro en la biblioteca quizas se hubieran devorado todo** -

- **¿Breezies? ¿Ya es la epoca? ¿Cual libro encontraste?** -

- **Uno que tenia que ver con la relacion de los Breezies con los parasprites** \- Cuando termina Rarity,Applejack y Chesse Sandwich entra a la casa con algunas decoraciones que le habia prestado Pinkie,Así que tambien se unio a la limpieza y tambien empezaron a decorar la casa para las pocas horas que le quedaban al dia.

Cuando terminaron de decorar y acomodar la casa llega pinkie y le conto a Fluttershy el problema que tuvo de todos modos Fluttershy no era la unica que tuvo un dia largo y pesado.

Por lo menos las ultimas horas del cumpleaños de Fluttershy no fueron arruinadas.


End file.
